Doppelgänger attraction
by kathpetrova
Summary: Katherine hears about Elena's emotions being off so she goes to mystic falls to see what Elena is like without her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Note: I don't own these characters.

Katherine hears about Elena turning her emotions off so she decides to go check out what new Elena is like. I always knew she would become a vampire someday Katherine thought to herself as she jumped in her car and began her journey to Mystic Falls.

Four hours later Katherine finally arrived in Mystic Falls and for some reason she was excited to find out what Elena was like all emotionless. In all honesty she had always had an attraction towards Elena but she was so goody two shoes that Katherine couldn't be bothered to act on that attraction, but now that her doppelgänger had her emotions off she might take that chance. Katherine drove up to the Gilbert house but to her surprise it was burnt to the ground,she surely would have heard if little Elena had perished in the fire so she decided to make a trip to the Salvatore boarding house. Once she arrived at the boarding house she crept Into the house quietly, ran up the stairs and began searching for the room Elena was staying in. After a few minutes of looking the ought the bedrooms she located the one Elena was in. She walked into the room and Elena instantly looked towards the door.

" What is it that you want Katherine come to see if I was suffering from the fact that you killed my brother because I have moved on people die, so I'm sorry you're not gonna see any pain and sorrow from me" Elena said with a cold empty look on her face.

" Wow you really do have your emotions off... actually Elena believe it or not I didn't do that to hurt you I did it for my freedom"

" Oh you poor little victim believe it or not Katherine I wouldn't give a shit even if you did do it to hurt me , but anyways I believe I asked you a question you never answered"

" Well I came to see what you were like without your emotions and I have to say even though you're very attitudinal I like you like this, you pretty much are my full on copy now" Katherine said with a laugh.

" Interesting... Well you saw what I'm like you can get the hell out of my room now!"

" What gives you the idea that I do what I'm told Elena I mean do I really strike you as the type to listen?"

Katherine asked.

" No you don't but why the hell would you want to stay, what could you possibly gain from that?"

Elena asked.

" We'll I'm not going to stay here with your body guards being just down the hall, but I was thinking now that we are a little more alike I thought we could do some bonding"

" seriously Katherine... Why in the world would you want to bond with me?"

" Well since your emotions off I figured we could be one hell of a team causing chaos for the Salvatore's it would fun"

" You know what surprisingly that does sound like fun, so what do you wanna do tonight?" Elena asked curiously.

Okay that actually worked, now that I know what she's like without humanity I am definitely going to make a move she's downright sexy like this Katherine thought to herself.

" I was thinking we could go out for a few drinks feed off some people and then hang out at my place"

" Sure sounds like fun plus it will nice to get away from Stefan and Damon they have been driving me insane since I turned off those needless emotions"

" No doubt in my mind I figured they would be bothering you to no end about your humanity" Katherine said with a laugh.

" Yeah they are.. Well lets get out of here because Damon will be coming in to check on me soon" Elena said as she opened her window and jumped out.

" Oh god Elena I pity you for dealing with them checking on you every 20 minutes." Katherine said and jumped out the window after her.

Once they were out Elena's bedroom window Katherine lead her doppelgänger to her black Porsche.

When they were in the car Katherine sped down the highway and began driving to a little bar outside of Mystic Falls.

Chapter two

Once they reached their destination Katherine got out the car and walked over to the entrance f the bar and Elena followed behind her. When they were in the bar Elena looked around, the bar was full of vampires feeding off humans.

"What is this place how can they do that will they get caught feeding off people?"Elena asked slightly amused.

"It's a bar for vampires Elena and no they won't get caught the owners of this place compel all the humans to be ok with us feeding off of them, now why don't we go get a drink and then feed off some people.

"Stefan and Damon never told me about this place and sure I'm starving"

" Well they probably didn't tell you because they didn't want you to know about it" Katherine said as her and Elena got drinks and sat at a table"

"Probably typical them wanting to keep things from me to protect me but now Im not their delicate flower anymore"

"No you're most definitely not... So do you like being a vampire?" Katherine asked

" Yea but I mostly like it so I don't have to feel any of those pesky human emotions"

" Yea that part is definitely a plus... Even tho you don't care about anything I just wanted to tell u I'm sorry for killing your brother, it's just I spent so long running from klaus that I didn't want all that running to be wasted by me dying"

" I don't need your Lame ass apology Katherine I get it your selfish but I can understand why I mean running from klaus and having him kill your family must have been just horrible"

Elena said sarcastically

"You are very lucky I like u this way Elena or I'd slap you for being sarcastic about klaus killing my family" Katherine said in her best warning voice

" go ahead slap me Katherine I'm not scared of you"

With that said Elena put her glass of whiskey on the table and walked away from Katherine. Once Elena was away from Katherine she grabbed a human guy and began feeding from him, Elena was so wrapped up in feeding off of they guy that she didn't even notice Katherine coming up behind her. The next thing Elena knew she was being pulled of the guy by Katherine.

"Elena you need to stop you can't drain people here you just feed a bit and find somebody else to feed off"

"Wow really you can't kill people in a vampire bar that's a shame I'm bored already"

"Well we can leave do you wanna go back to the Salvatore boarding house or do you wanna come hang out at my place?"

"To be honest I really don't wanna go back to the boarding house and be bugged to death by Stefan and Damon so Ill come to your place"

Katherine couldn't help but be stunned that Elena wanted to come to her place with her, could Elena have be attracted to her as well? She quickly replied

"Really? Ok well lets get out of here then"

"Ok sounds good"

Once in the car they were silent for a few minutes before Elena broke the silence;

"So why do you suddenly wanna hang out with me now the my emotions are off its kinda weird?"

" Well I have always kinda had an interest in you but you were such a goody good that I just didn't wanna talk to you because I'm far from good "

" Hm really you've always had an interest in me... What kind of interest?" Elena asked suddenly getting curious

" Wouldn't you like to know" Katherine said with a smirk

After that they didn't say another word to each other for the drive to Katherine's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

Thank you to the people who left a review I wasn't sure if people would like my story or not but I'm glad some people did :) not sure if I will continue after this... But If anyone has suggestions for where I should go with this story I will continue.

Once they arrived at Katherine's place, Katherine poured them each a glass of whiskey. The older vampire figured if she could get a few drinks into her doppelgänger it would loosen her up enough to enjoy what she had planned.

"So I got a question for you Elena what is your biggest sexual fantasy ?" Katherine asked seductively

"Why do you wanna know that?" Elena asked

"I'm just curious, if you tell me yours I'll mine" Katherine told her

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours first" Elena said with a smirk

"Okay fine my biggest sexual fantasy is to fuck you" Katherine told her playfully

"Is that so? Hm interesting because to be honest that's mine too, when I was human I would have never admitted it but I've thought about it for a long time" Elena admitted

"Well who wouldn't wanna fuck me I'm drop dead sexy... How about we do something about our fantasy?" Katherine said with a wink

"Okay I'm up for that" Elena said sounding very eager

With that said Katherine grabbed Elena and carried her to the bed. Once they were at the bed she ripped Elena clothes off followed by her own and tied the young vampires wrists, then ankles to the four posts of the bed and got on top of her.

"Once I fuck you, your sex life will never be the same " Katherine purred in Elena's ear then put her lips to Elena's earlobe and sucked on it.

"Your pretty high on yourself don't you think Katherine" Elena said with a smirk.

"Oh sweetie I have years of experience I will rock your world " Katherine told her.

Katherine pressed her lips to Elena's kissing her roughly, she then kissed along Elena's jawline down to her neck. Elena moaned and Katherine chuckled.

" You like when I kiss your neck huh" Katherine said in a husky voice.

"Yes but I would rather you do something else with mouth" Elena said with a smirk.

"Now now Elena have some patience I'm getting to that jeez so demanding" Katherine said with a laugh

Ten minutes later Katherine and Elena had finished making their sexual fantasy come true , and were both laying in bed.

"Wow that was... Really amazing" Elena said

"I know right, you weren't so bad yourself I'm actually kind of shocked I'd almost think you had sex with a girl before" Katherine replied

"Well I haven't your the first and last girl Ill be doing this with"

"Well anyways it's been fun Elena but you should leave now I'll call you next time I wanna do this" Katherine said

"Okay sounds good " With that said Elena pulled on her clothes and walked out the door


End file.
